


A gift of Two-lips

by BigTrashPile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys and Undyne ship it, Bara Sans, Fluff, I swear, It's important to the plot, Love Confessions, Monsters are Big, Mutual Pining, Other, Sans and Reader Get Locked In A Closet, Truth or Dare, dumb jokes, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTrashPile/pseuds/BigTrashPile
Summary: Alphys and Undyne are sick of you and Sans being awkward and oblivious, so they decide to take direct action.





	A gift of Two-lips

**Author's Note:**

> So boneapptheteeth and Brishton wanted a part two to my last fic, so here it is! You can read that first or not at all, it'll make sense either way. Find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164018)

“Undyne, truth or dare?” you asked.

“Um, truth.”

“Okay, let’s see…” You looked around the circle of your friends. There weren’t that many of you, it was a small party, just simply for the reason of wanting to hang out. It was you, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys playing truth or dare. Being mature and responsible adults, you guys had decided truth or dare was a great game to finish the night.

“I’ve got it! Who do you think is the worst dressed person here?” you laughed.

Everybody in the circle chuckled. “Damn, how am I supposed to pick? We’re all disasters here,” Undyne pointed out, fairly. “I’d have to say Papyrus though.”

“ouch,i’m hurt. why am i the worst dressed?”

“Have you seen yourself, dumbass? You wear nothing but that gross hoodie and shorts all the time. Like sure, it’s comfy, but at what cost?”

“yeah, that’s fair. spin the bottle undyne.”

She grabbed it and gave it a wimpy spin. It landed on Alphys this time.

“Okay, babe, truth or dare?”

“D-Dare, obviously!”

Undyne smirked. “I dare you to take a shot every time someone accepts a dare. Including you.”

You were glad Alphys got that dare. She could hold her alcohol the best out of all of you, and when she was drunk, she got really cuddly, especially with Undyne. It was honestly adorable.

“Pssh, easy.” Alphys grabbed a shot glass and filled it with her favorite alcohol. She threw it back and then spun the bottle. It landed on you.

“Hehehe, alrighty, I d-dare you to sit in Sans’s lap for the n-next five rounds.”

A blush immediately dusted your cheeks. Of course she would pick a dare like that. She knew about your hopeless crush on Sans, and had been trying to do anything to get you two together after you had confessed to her and Undyne one night watching anime.

“Fine, but only if it’s okay with Sans.” All of you turned to him. His eye lights had gone out, and there was a light blue on his cheek bones. As your gazes turned to him, the pin pricks in his sockets came back.

“OF COURSE IT’S OKAY, I HAVE ENOUGH ROOM FOR TWO Y/N’S ON MY LAP AFTER ALL,” he winked at you. He wasn’t exaggerating either. All monsters were huge. Alphys, one of the shortest monsters, was still a whole head taller than you. Sans was taller than her, you barely met the bottom of his collar bones. 

“A-alright then,” you stammered. You strode over to him, then gently settled down on his lap. Alphys took a shot. Wow, he was really comfortable. His lap was plenty big, as he’d joked before, and his squishy stomach that you’d felt when you’d shared a bed together was still there. He was very warm, like a personal heating pad. His hand came down to start playing with your hair. He loved doing that. According to him, it was very soft on his bones, and it was fun to see all the separate strands move together. You let yourself relax into his touch. You hoped he wouldn’t get his fingers stuck in your hair again. That had been quite the struggle to get them out.

You leaned over and spun the bottle. It flew around the circle a few times before finally settling on Papyrus.

“Truth or dare?”

“let’s do a dare. just to make alphys more drunk.” She flipped him off as she filled her shot glass again.

You smirked. This one was perfect. “Tell us all the worst pun you know.”

His face fell as everyone around you burst into laughter. You all knew his hatred of dumb puns, like the ones his brother told all the time.

He sighed dramatically. “you’re the worst. fine, what does a skeleton use to call his friends?”

“GEE I DON’T KNOW PAPYRUS, WHAT  _ DOES  _ A SKELETON USE TO CALL HIS FRIENDS?” Sans snarked, his phalanges in your hair never stopping. He did know, the liar. This was one of the first ones he’d ever told you.

Papyrus’s skull twisted into a grimace. “a tele- _ bone, _ ” he finished dryly.

This only made the rest of you burst into another fit of laughter, less because of the joke and more because of his exaggerated disgust. Alphys took a shot.

“yeah yeah, yuck it up. let’s see who the next victim is.” He grabbed the bottle.

It landed on you and Sans this time. “Wait, who is it for? It landed on the both of us,” you asked.

“sans. you got the last one.” You nodded. That was fair. “‘kay bro, truth or dare?”

“TRUTH.”

An evil grin grew on Papyrus’s face. “who do you have a crush on?” The hands on your scalp immediately halted

Undyne and Alphys immediately started “Oooooh”-ing at you two. You twisted around in your seat to look at Sans. His eye lights were out again, and his blush was back full force. You were really curious about this one too. You knew there was no way that it was you, and you accepted that, even if it hurt a little  <strike> a lot. </strike> You wanted to know who the lucky person was that had stolen his non-existent heart  <strike> definitely not so you could know who to be jealous of </strike> <strike>.</strike> You knew he was in to someone, he had hinted at it a few times, had asked for advice on how to woo someone who was, apparently, a lot like you.

“UM, CAN I T-TAKE TWO DARES INSTEAD?” Sans stammered.

“nope, absolutely not. now spill.”

Sans simply stayed quiet, looking anywhere except for the eyes of you or your friends.

Papyrus sighed. “welp, i guess we’re doing this the hard way.”

As if on cue, Alphys and Undyne jumped to their feet and jumped toward the two of you. You screamed as they barreled toward you (they’re two monsters, both huge, leaping at you with the fury of a thousand shippers in their eyes, can you blame yourself for being scared?). Undyne grabbed you and threw you over her shoulder. Alphys and Papyrus teamed up to kidnap Sans, grabbing him and dragging him, kicking and screaming, to the coat closet.

They tossed the two of you in, making you bump against him. It wasn’t a big coat closet, and Sans wasn’t small. They slammed the door, plunging you two into darkness, except for the light creeping in through the crack under the door and Sans’s eyelights. You heard the telltale scrape of the couch being moved in front of the door.

“Now you t-two are gonna stay t-there until you t-talk about your FEELINGS!” Alphys screamed. You heard the three of them high five before it went quiet outside.

You started to pound on the door. “YOU DICKS! Come on, you can’t keep us in here forever!” you shouted. There was no response. You groaned. “Sans, can you shortcut out of here?”

You shuffled around in the very limited space to see Sans was pushing jackets out of the way,examining the walls and floor. “I Don’t Think I Can. They’ve Painted Magic Cancelling Sigils On the Walls.” Thank goodness, he’d lowered his voice to an acceptable level for being trapped in a closet.

You huffed. “Those assholes  _ planned _ this! I should’ve known they weren’t joking the other day.”

“They Told You They Were Planning This???” Sans questioned.

“Not really, I just told them about how we shared a bed a few weeks ago, you remember that? They said it was just like a fanfiction they’d wrote, and that they should lock us in a closet next. By the way, did you know that they write fanfics about us?”

Sans laughed. “Papyrus Told Me About Them. Apparently Undyne Shares Them With Him So He Can Edit Them. He’s Even Co-Written A Few!”

You rolled your eyes. “At least they’re being creative.”

The two of you fell into a slightly awkward silence, you were getting very up close and personal with his chest, and it wasn’t disappointing. Still very warm, and quite sturdy, unlike the softness of his stomach. You put a hand on it, under the pretense of getting more comfortable. You stood there like that for a few moments longer.

Finally Sans broke the silence by pushing a few hangers out of his face. “Why Do They Have So Many Jackets? Two People Shouldn’t Need This Many Jackets!”

The situation was so ridiculous that you burst into laughter. “They’re lesbians, Sans! Lesbians love jackets!”

He started chuckling too. “Pfft, Haha! Of Course, I Should Have Known! Gays Are Notorious Jacket Collectors!”

You shared a laugh for a few minutes more before you glanced up into his eyes, right as he tilted his head down to look into yours. The two of you quickly glanced away, blushes of differing colors lighting up your faces, Sans’s illuminating the closet like a night light.

Sans cleared his throat nervously. “I Suppose We Should Do Something To Get Out Of Here.”

“Yeah, Alphys said we need to talk about our feelings,” you said hesitantly. You knew what she wanted you to talk about, you were just hoping that you could avoid it for as long as you could.

“Hehe, Yeah. Um, I’m Feeling A Little Claustrophobic?” You giggled at his attempt to lighten the mood.

Silence descended over the two of you again, like a thick, awkward blanket.

Sans sighed. “I Can’t Do This Anymore,” he grumbled. He knelt down the best he could in the closet so that he could look you in the eyes better, and clasped your hands in his.

“Y/N…I Like You. A Lot. I Like You More Than I’ve Liked Anyone Before. I Know It’s Cheesy, To Lo-Like Your Best Friend, But I Can’t Help Myself!” You tried to open your mouth to respond, but his words kept spilling out, like he’d kept the lid on it too long and they were eager to escape. “You’re The Most Amazing, Talented, and Funny Human I’ve Ever Met. Not To Mention How Attractive You Are! Your Face Is So Beautiful And Handsome, And Your Skin Is So Soft, But I Can Feel Your Bones Underneath. Do You Know How Cool That Is? To Know How You’re Built Just Like Me? I Know That You Don’t Feel The Same, But I Need To Be Honest With You. If This Puts A Damper On Our Friendship For A While, I Understand, But Please Don’t Leave Me Over This! I Don’t Know What I Would Do Without You, Y/N.”

His speech was seemingly over now, as he looked up at you with watery eye lights. Your head was reeling from the recent confession. He liked you? He liked  _ you _ ??? But he was so cool, and smart, and funny, and attractive. You weren’t any of those things he said. You were just...  _ you.  _ But as you stood there, the pieces seemed to click together. He was always trying to be as close to you as possible, usually having a hand on your shoulder or in your hair. His flirting that you thought was all joking was actually sincere. And when you had shared a bed before? He’d been as giddy as you were all along!

You realized that you were staring at him with your mouth open, like a dead fish. You snapped your jaw shut. Shit, what do you say???

Sans started to stand back up again, taking your silence as rejection, looking as if he was about to cry. No no no, you can’t have that!

You grabbed his shoulders and yanked him down to your level, then, before you could overthink it, you smashed your lips into his teeth.

He froze, seemingly shocked by your spontaneous action. You pulled away, just keeping it chaste for now.

“I like you too, you big doof. I thought you were way out of my league, so I never bothered to tell you, ‘cause I didn’t think you felt the same.” You laughed a little. “I’m glad they locked us in here.”

Sans gaped at you for a few seconds longer, before he started chuckling too. “Crazily Enough, Me Too! This Turned Out Way Better Than I Would Have Imagined!”

“Haha, me too!”

The two of you looked into each others’ eyes, grinning dopily like the idiots you were. Sans broke the silence.

“Damn, I Feel Bad Now, I Should Have Gotten You Something, Especially Since You Gave Me Such Lovely Flowers!”

You furrowed your brows. “But, I didn’t give you flowers?”

He smirked. “Of Course You Did, You Just Gave Me  _ Two-Lips _ !

You snorted. “Wow, I can’t believe you! You give such a sweet confession and then ruin it like this!”

He laughed a bit too, until his expression became serious again.

“Seriously Though, I Was A Little...Unresponsive With That Last Kiss. Can We…Try Again?”

The butterflies in your stomach were really going crazy right now. “I-I’d really like that, Sans.”

He smiled a genuine little smile, before reaching around your head to hold it firmly, the other going around your waist. He leaned in, leaving you a little space in case you wanted to back away. You closed the rest of the distance.

This kiss was a lot better than the last one. His teeth were covered by some kind of invisible flesh, like his stomach. They acted like lips, and were able to move along with yours. You threw your arms around his neck and tilted your head to deepen the kiss. This was better than you had imagined! It was gentle, but still managed to convey all the emotions built up in the months you two had danced around each other like awkward ballet dancers.

Before things got any heavier, you heard the couch in front of the door move, and the closet door was flung open, light spilling in. You and Sans jumped away from each other, like teenagers caught making out.

“IT’S ABOUT T-TIME!” Alphys yelled triumphantly.

“you two have been so stupid,” Papyrus smirked.

“Hopefully now you won’t be so awkward,” Undyne finished.

You rolled your eyes, then grabbed Sans’s hand and walked out of the closet. “Yeah yeah, you guys are sooo clever,” you grumbled good-naturedly.

You led Sans over to the couch and sat down, your hands still intertwined. You looked up at him to see him grinning happily at you, his eyes turned into little hearts.

“Oh my gosh, that’s adorable!” you squealed.

“What Is?” he asked, his eyes turning back into his normal dots. You pouted.

“Your eyes were little hearts just now. It was super cute!” you explained.

He started to blush again, embarrassed. You made it a personal goal to make his eyes turn into hearts as often as you could.

“I Didn’t Get A Chance To Ask You Back There, But…Will You Officially Be My Datemate?”

You grinned. You’d been dreaming of this moment ever since you met him.

“I would love that, Sans.”

You leaned over and pressed a quick kiss against his teeth.

His eyes turned back into hearts.

The rest of your friends filed back into the room, still congratulating themselves on their brilliant plan. You guys agreed that it was late enough, and you should probably get going home.

On your way out the door, you heard Papyrus mutter, “damn.”

“What’s wrong, Paps?” you asked.

“i just realized i’m the only single person in our friend group.”

Sans chuckled. “DON’T WORRY, I’M SURE ALPHYS AND UNDYNE WILL FIND  _ SOMEONE  _ TO SHIP YOU WITH. THEN YOU’LL HAVE A CUTE VERTE _ -BAE _ LIKE I DO!”

“uuuuugh, that was so bad, bro.”

“THANK YOU!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this hot pile of trash here. I decided to make them get locked in a closet since I thought it was funny. :P Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
